Waiting Outside the Lines (Dawn Mayfairy and Marissa Stahlbaum Oneshot)
You'll never enjoy your life, Living inside the box You're so afraid of taking chances, How you gonna reach the top? Dawn Mayfairy was Marissa Stahlbaum's best friend forever after. She was there for her when Marissa's father disowned her for roybelling, when Marissa had all her friends leave her, and much more. People think that Marissa is only sarcastic and mean because she just... is. That isn't true. Marissa had a rough childhood, and was raised in a dollhouse. Dawn had never enjoyed that fact. Dawn was the only person Marissa opened up to, and Dawn realized she was so afraid of Marissa breaking into pieces like a porcelain doll. She was afraid of losing her best friend. Rules and regulations, Force you to play it safe Get rid of all the hesitation, It's time for you to seize the day "Dawn? How does this look on me?" Marissa asked, having her hair in two braided pigtails and sitting at her vanity. Dawn sighed at the old pigtails while sitting on Marissa's bed. Marissa's father disapproved of anything not pigtails for her hair. Dawn just thought she was ready to fly. "I don't like them. Too same old same old. You need to break free from what your biological dad thought, he doesn't even love you anymore." Dawn said bluntly, what can she say though? Dawn was pretty blunt. Instead of just sitting around And looking down on tomorrow You gotta let your feet off the ground, '' he time is now "I like the pigtails though, it's better than having the ponytail! That's just so... ''plain!" Marissa shuddered with disgust. Dawn sighed once again, having to explain herself once again. "Have you ever tried it? The ponytail?" Dawn asked. Marissa slowly shook her head 'no' and turned back to her vanity. "That's what I thought. Now let me ask you another question-" "You just did." Marissa giggled with her signature smirk on her face, cutting Dawn off. "Not what I meant Mars. What I mean is, how do I say this, your dad disapproves of the ponytail doesn't he?" Dawn asked again, and slowly Marissa nodded.Dawn sighed in frustration. "You need to let go of what he says, Marissa. For riddle's sake, you're almost an adult! Let go of what he says, this is the time too." I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines "And if you do break free, I'll be right here waiting." Marissa smiled, and that night Marissa put her hair in a ponytail, and wore it to school everyday after that along with a new outfit. It was no longer what her father said. It was what Marissa thought for herself... with her mother's approval of course. That night, when Marissa was set free from her prison of her father's, Dawn was putting her to bed. Marissa fell straight asleep when her head hit the pillow and Dawn smiled. She leaned forward and kissed the doll-like girl on the forehead. "Goodnight Marissa, I love you." Dawn smiled gently as she left the dorm. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction